Day 1 - Scene 5 - Part 2
The walk up to the guest burrow turned out to be a lot longer than he'd first expected. The path through the trees went on forever. Enar had long since lost count of how many of the little staircases leading up the steeper parts he'd climbed and yet another one loomed ahead of him now. The kids had eventually managed to agree on a clever way of carrying his suitcase between them and after that they'd disappeared up the path so quickly Enar got a little embarrassed. Sweaty and panting he kept promising himself he'd start going to the gym as soon as he was back home; first week even. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath. Hand on the railing to steady himself he slowly made his way up the four steps to where Rolf stood patiently waiting, still carrying little Loianna on the hip. The little girl pointed at Enar and giggled, her entire face lighting up with joy, as if his exhausted face was the funniest thing ever. “Well, at least I'm making someone happy.” Her cheer rubbed off on him and he couldn't help but smile as well, exhausted as he was. “She's either smiling or crying this one, and a good thing too. You just know they're up to no good when you can't hear them.” Enar reflected on this for a moment. He had no experience with kids and couldn't relate. Some of the people he used to hang out with had children now, but he'd mostly lost touch with them. They were busy with their families and he'd been busy with his. Not that him and his mother were a big family, but it was the only one he'd had and he had wanted to make the most of it while he still did. His smile faded and he looked away. The sun had not yet set, but through the branches of the apple trees he could see that she was touching the horizon now. The railing under his hand was still warm from her light, but the air around him was getting cooler and shadows were gathering in force in among the trees. “You okay there lad?” Rolf's voice was full of concern and when Enar looked the man's eyes were serious. “Yes. Yes I'm fine. Just a bit out of shape. I had no idea it was this bad. I tell you right now I'll go to the gym right away when I get back home.” Rolf seemed unconvinced but didn't push it further. Instead he smiled and slowly started up the path again. As he walked he started talking. “Don't you worry my friend. You're not that bad. It's the Tannuhin. You're not used to it and it's curious about you. It'll wear you out real easy the first day or so but then you'll be fine. By tomorrow afternoon you'll be racing Linus up the hill.” Enar struggled to keep up. Every step a painful reminder of his physical weakness. He had no idea what Rolf was on about, but he was in no position to argue or even think clever thoughts at the moment. He'd ask about it later. For now all that mattered was getting to the top of this endless hill, find the guest burrow, grab a shower and then pass out on the bed. “It's not much further now, you can see the lanterns outside our burrow now. Yours is just above that.” Rolf cheered him on. Not much further then. Enar looked up and he really could see little colored lights among the trees up ahead. Not much further now. He soldiered on. --- Continued in Day 1 - Scene 6. Back to Enar's Vacation.